


Green, Pink, and Grayscale

by juviin



Series: Kaleidoscopes [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers, Soulmates, canon verse ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juviin/pseuds/juviin
Summary: Soulmates are a thing of the past, or at least, they should be. So why does the youngest child of the royal Silva family see no colors?Asunoe Soulmate AU where you can't see color until you lock eyes with your soulmate.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Series: Kaleidoscopes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Gray

Noelle was the shame of the Silva family, for more reasons than she could count. What had made her siblings hate her the most? She would never know.

It would have been one thing if the child that their dearest mother had given her life for was a prodigy, a genius, but that isn’t what they got. They realized more and more as she grew, what a disappointment Noelle was. 

Noelle couldn’t control her magic, despite her royal bloodline. Despite being _Acier Silva_ ’s daughter.

And if that wasn’t enough, Noelle couldn’t see any colors.

Her whole world was black and white and various shades of gray, completely devoid of all the brightness that those around her saw. 

She was told that it was a remnant of a time long passed, when every human that was born had a soulmate, someone tied to them by fate. The maids sometimes gossiped over the _romanticism_ of it, wondering what type of noble lord would be the young Miss Noelle’s “soulmate”.

Her eldest brother Nozel on the other hand, hated the concept. He told Noelle, often, that her lack of colors meant no such thing. Solid and Nebra, her other siblings, told her that it was just another way in which she was a complete and utter failure. 

Noelle herself hated it. It was just another way that she was different from everyone else. 

However, all of that changed one morning in October when Noelle was 12, soon to be thirteen. She woke up, used to her colorless life, and was left speechless when there _was_ one. Her plants and a few of her dresses had a color.

She jumped out of bed, looking around for anything else. After only finding a few things, she then took one of the pieces of jewelry and ran outside, still in her nightclothes.

“Miss Noelle! Is something wrong?” Noelle ran up to the maid, holding the necklace in her hand and pointing to the gem.

“Wh-what color is this?” The maid smiled at her, most of them used to the young royal asking about the colors of things.

“It’s green, Miss.”

“Green…” Noelle stared at the gem, transfixed. “I can see green.”

Noelle decided then, she loved green.

That night, as Noelle was getting ready for dinner, she asked to wear a green dress.

“You know, Miss Noelle,” the maid said, helping Noelle into the dress, “they say that the first color you see is the color of your soulmates eyes, and you see the rest when you first lock eyes with them.” Noelle was interested, the most interested she had ever been about soulmates.

“Hey, what color are my eyes?” The maid smiled.

“They’re pink, Miss Noelle. They’re the same color as…” The maid shuffled through Noelle’s closet a bit, “this dress here, and this one.”

“Hm, I can’t see the color at all.” Noelle touched the soft material of the “pink” dress, seeming only a light gray to her. 

“I’m sure you will see it one day, Miss Noelle.”

Noelle smiled as she went downstairs, all the way to the dining room. She arrived after her eldest brother, Nozel, but before her other siblings. She debated sitting down. If she did, Solid would likely criticize her for sitting before him, but if she didn’t, he would yell at her for holding them up.

“Sit.” Nozel’s icy voice terrified Noelle, so she did as he said. 

She wanted to tell him that she saw a color, that she was maybe catching up to them in some way, but his cold, sideways glare in her direction made her suppress that urge. 

After not very long, Solid and Nebra came in, and shortly after that, their food was served.

Noelle looked at the plate, being able to see some of the colors for the first time. The peas and the herbs on the meat, they were all…

“Green,” Noelle whispered unconsciously, staring down at the plate. 

“Huh? What was that? Speak up.” Solid demanded, turned fully towards her. Noelle became flushed, not realizing that she spoke aloud. 

“I was just looking at the green. I woke up able to see it this morning.” Noelle bit back the urge to apologize.

“Hmph, of course you only see an ugly color.”

Noelle decided then, she hated green.

Two things happened the next day: every servant with green eyes was fired, and Noelle boxed up every green thing she owned and pushed them to the back of her closet.

X

Asta’s lack of colors never really bothered him. Sure it was annoying when one of his siblings asked for “the red one”, but they usually corrected themselves quickly. 

There was just one thing that bothered him.

Sister Lily could see all of the colors in the rainbow.

So no, Asta never really cared about the idea of meeting his soulmate. The idea of another person he was “destined to love” never interested him, though he _would_ definitely be open to befriending them.

It was about a month after his thirteenth birthday that Asta saw his first color. 

He woke up bright and early and saw Sister Lily hanging the laundry, but there was one thing that gave him pause.

One of the younger kids’ dresses was a color he could see, everything else around him was still in grayscale, except for the one, small dress.

“Sister Lily, what color is that one?”

“Oh, you’re awake, Asta?” Sister Lily smiled at him. “That one’s pink. It’s Aruru’s favorite color.”

“I can see it!” The sister turned around, almost dropping the clothespins in her hand.

“Really? Asta, that’s great!”

That whole day, and for the next few after it, Asta went around pointing out everything that was pink.

Still, his enthusiasm slowly died, as weeks, then months passed, and pink was still the only color he could see. He expected them to all come slowly, but that didn’t happen. 

And then, he was taking the Magic Knights Exam. One squad was pink, but the rest were all gray (although Yuno told him that one was black and one was gray on purpose).

And at the end of it, Asta was part of a Magic Knights Squad.

X

The first time Noelle met Asta, their interaction was short and awful, and ended with her storming off. 

Not like she had anywhere to go.

So now she was practicing. Taking her frustrations out on seemingly everything _but_ the one tree she painted a target onto. That was, until her magic went out of control. 

How ironic would it be? A water mage drowning, in her own magic no less. 

Until suddenly, she wasn’t, and she was instead in the air, then scraping across the ground. And Asta was praising her.

She looked up into his green eyes, and everything changed.

Literally.

Suddenly the world was filled with color, and the first thing Noelle noticed was the vibrant rainbow overhead. She didn’t know the names of any of the colors, but they were all beautiful, and she cried harder.

Noelle looked back at Asta, to see that he was also looking up at the rainbow in awe. He looked back at her and smiled.

“Noelle, you’re my soulmate!”

And that exclamation was followed up immediately by a red-faced Noelle hitting the mark with her magic for the first time in her life.

**Extra:**

Nozel had first heard of “soulmates” from his mother. She told him of them as a story one night, when he was 11 and she was pregnant with his second younger sibling.

“It’s a very romantic thing, the idea of being brought together by fate.”

 _Fate_. That word stayed with him. By the time he turned 14, he was quite sure that he hated the idea of fate. 

Was it fate that his mother was cursed by a demon and killed?

If so, Nozel wanted nothing to do with fate. 

A few years passed, and fate had decided to mess with his youngest sister as well, the girl only being able to see in black and white. 

When she was twelve, she saw her first color. Green.

The maid that Noelle told went right to Nozel and told him. He had instructed all of them to come to him first with updates about Noelle, and this was a major one, so Nozel got right to work.

She came down to dinner quickly that night, happier than she usually was, and wearing a light green dress. He looked at her, wondering how unlucky one could be. 

Still, as much as he pitied his sister, he promised their mother that he would protect her. From anything he could. 

And so, that night, Nozel received a list of every employee of the Silva family with green eyes, and fired all of the ones who either were around Noelle’s age or had any relatives around her age.

Nozel had done intensive reading on “soulmates,” so he knew that they were nothing but bad news. When one finds their “soulmate” they are naturally drawn closer and closer, whether they like it or not. When one is in pain, physically or emotionally, the other feels an intense strain, and it feels nearly impossible to be apart. 

Nozel knew this, so he never met another’s eye.

And he would absolutely _never, ever_ tell another that he had only ever seen the color purple.


	2. Red

The first time Noelle saw Mimosa after meeting Asta was inside a dungeon, and their next few meetings were all filled with too much commotion for Noelle to give her life updates.

That was, until Mimosa invited Noelle out to tea a few days after the invasion of the capital.

“Noelle! I’m so glad you could make it!” Mimosa jumped out of her seat and hugged her cousin. “Sit, sit! We have scones and jam and tea! I’m excited to catch up with you.” Noelle smiled at Mimosa. 

For a long time, Mimosa had been the only person Noelle felt comfortable with, and she was even more beautiful in full color. Now Noelle could see the orange of her hair, as well as the brown that was mixed with the green in her hazel eyes. 

“I’m excited to talk with you too, Mimosa.” Mimosa clapped her hands a little bit.

“Oh! Before I forget, this jam is orange and this one is strawberry. I should have gotten them labeled, but if you need help, just let me know!” For a moment Noelle was confused, after all, there was a clear difference in the appearance of the two jams.

Then, the realization hit her that she hadn’t told Mimosa.

“Actually--” Just as soon as Noelle spoke up, a voice from deep inside her told her to stop. Mimosa looked at her, expectant. Mimosa’s confession about her feelings played in Noelle’s head.

“Thank you. For all your help.”

Mimosa beamed. “It’s no problem at all!” 

A deep pit grew in Noelle’s stomach and, unsure it was guilt from lying or guilt from the situation, she continued on with the small get together.

She knew she had to tell Mimosa, but soon work piled up, and time passed and passed.

* * *

Noelle frowned, both arms having ached dully for the past few days. Asta and her had discovered a while ago that they shared pain, although it was much less intense for the one that wasn’t actually injured. 

She wasn’t even sure if it was her emotions that she was feeling or his, but she felt a deep hole in her chest. Surprisingly, the member with the most sense happened to be Finral.

“How are you doing? Ready for today.” Noelle looked at her arms.

“Yes...I think so?”

“They hurt?” Noelle frowned.

“Yes? But it’s more than that. I think his emotional pain is seeping into me as well. I feel so anxious I could throw up, and the sadness...I know I have to help him.”

“You’re a good kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Finral. Even besides,” Noelle motioned rapidly with her hands, “our  _ situation _ , Asta has helped me so much, and I just want to be the one to help  _ him _ this time.”

“We’ll help him, don’t worry. And the two of you will be back to your usual selves.” Finral smiled at her, and Noelle wiped away the few tears that had covertly slipped from her eyes.

“You’re right! Let’s get going then!”

* * *

Noelle woke up late two days after they had arrived back at the black bull's base from the Witches Forest, finding that most of the twisted building was empty. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the first of her fellow Magic Knights.

“Good morning Vanessa.” Noelle poured herself a glass of water and sat next to Vanessa.

“Good morning. How are you doing?” Noelle sighed.

“I’ve been feeling...pensive.”

“Oh? About what?”

Noelle blushed and took a large gulp of water. “About...soulmates, and romance, and…”

“And Asta?” Noelle nodded. “I found some sweets that Magna hid. Do you want to eat them and talk about it?” The younger of the two hesitated, then nodded.

Vanessa got up, and a few minutes later came back with sweets and put them down in front of Noelle. 

“Asta has a job today, so we can sit and talk for awhile, okay?”

“Okay…I have feelings for Asta. I think.”

“You think?” Noelle hesitated, fidgeting with her hands.

“I know we don’t talk about it often, but Asta and I  _ are _ soulmates. I’m just scared that my feelings are fake, and maybe if we weren’t soulmates I wouldn’t be attracted to him.”

“Hmm, did anything in particular bring this up?”

“N--Yes. Mimosa, my cousin, she doesn’t know, and she told me that she has feelings for Asta. I feel like, if my feelings are really just fake, then isn’t she more...worthy?”

“Noelle, I have a question for you.” Noelle looked into Vanessa’s eyes for what felt like the first time that day. “What do you like about Asta?”

Noelle immediately flushed red. “Wh--! I could never say something so embarrassing!” Vanessa looked at her expectantly, so Noelle took a shaky breath. “He’s strong, and kind, and doesn’t judge others. He was the first person to stand up to my siblings, and he helped me grow from the sheltered person that I used to be. I feel like he makes me want to improve.” Noelle was still flushed, but now there was a small smile on her face.

“Now does any of that have to do with him being your soulmate?”

“It doesn’t, but--”

“But nothing.” Vanessa smiled and put a hand on Noelle’s head. “Plenty of soulmates are platonic their entire lives. Your feelings are your own, I think you’re just feeling self conscious.”

“But Vanessa, what if that’s worse?”

“That’s what it’s like to be in love. What you decide to do with your feelings is up to you, but if you start to doubt yourself, I want you to remember all the reasons you like him.”

“Thank you, Vanessa.” The two of them sat together and talked for a while longer, Noelle feeling much more comfortable with herself after the conversation.

And she knew exactly who the next person she had to talk to was.

* * *

“Noelle! I’m so glad you invited me out today!”

“Mimosa, I’m glad you had time!” The two of them hugged.

“Is everything alright? You look off.” 

Noelle nodded. “I just have something I’d like to talk about. Please sit down.”

The two of them served themselves, until Noelle reached for one of the two small bowls of jam. 

“Ah, Noelle, that’s--!” Noelle let go of the bowl, red jam spilling over the white tablecloth. She took a deep breath.

“That’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Mimosa looked at her, confused. “Do you remember those old tales of soulmates?”

“Of course I do! It’s a very romantic concept, but…” Mimosa trailed off as realization seemed to dawn on her.

“My colorblindness...it was never colorblindness. I have a soulmate, so I couldn’t see colors until I met him.” Noelle was flushing, cheeks becoming closer and closer to red.

“Oh, Noelle, that’s so exciting for you! Why don’t you look excited?” Looking at Noelle, she almost looked like she was in pain.

“Mimosa, you’re my family, and you’re my friend, and I want to be honest. My soulmate is Asta, and I think I have feelings for him.” Now Noelle was sure her face was fully red, and she could feel the heat coming off of it.

“Did you think I would be mad?” Noelle looked straight at Mimosa, whose face was completely neutral.

“I’m not sure. You’re not?”

Mimosa smiled. “Of course not! You can’t control who your soulmate is, nor can you control who you fall for.”

Noelle visibly relaxed, feeling like all the tension in her body was suddenly gone.

“Did you really think I’d be mad?”

“I was scared. You were there for me when I had no one and I thought, what would I do if I lost you over this?”

“Noelle…” Mimosa got up and hugged Noelle. “I’d never ruin our relationship over a boy!”

“Me neither!” Noelle hugged her back.

The rest of their tea break was much more relaxed than their last one, even planning another one before they left.

* * *

“Couldn’t sleep?” Noelle jumped at the voice coming from the darkness of the common room in the middle of the night.

“Asta, you scared me.” He laughed.

“Sorry about that.” Noelle sat down next to Asta, grabbing his hand almost as soon as she sat down. Since his arms had been healed, she had been holding his hands often, though it didn’t bother him.

Soon enough, the two of them started an aimless conversation. They talked about the squad members, recent jobs, and dinner the night before, Asta animatedly recounting the brawl that Luck and Magna started after Noelle went upstairs.

“I’m glad you’re better now. We could tell you were upset...about your arms.”

“I’m really grateful to everyone.” Asta looked at his right hand, the one not interlocked with Noelle’s. “The Black Bulls have really...become a family to me.” Noelle looked over and saw a small smile on Asta’s face.

“It’s the same for me. I really cherish all of them,” Noelle blushed, barely visible, “and you, too.”

Asta’s head whipped towards Noelle, feeling his chest beat rapidly. Neither of them were sure whose chest began to ache first, but soon enough, their faces were so red that it could be seen even in the low light.

“Asta, I like you. A lot.”

"You do?" Noelle took a deep breath and nodded.

"I do. I really, really do."

"Me too."

"What?" Asta became more flushed.

"You're making me repeat it? I like you too, Noelle. So, what are we now?"

Noelle paused to think, and then shook her head. "I'm too tired to think right now. Tomorrow?"

Asta laughed. "Okay, tomorrow."

The two sat there and talked, eventually falling asleep there on the couch, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot...for now? I might add more if I get more ideas/motivation for it. The part with Nozel is a bit...purposefully ambiguous? If I add to this later I might expand upon it, but also I've only ever seen him shipped with Fuegoleon, Vanessa, or Dorothy and all three of them (kinda) have purple eyes so it worked out. lol.


End file.
